In addition to higher level of performance capability, further downsizing is demanded in various electronic equipment, including information equipment, communications equipment, and household electrical appliances, and this trend has created a need for each electronic component to be mounted in electronic equipment to be adapted for the sophisticated and downsized electronic equipment. One of electronic components that are mounted in electronic equipment is a capacitor. Capacitance is a performance characteristic demanded in a capacitor, wherefore the capacitor needs to be designed to have a small general size yet provide a high capacitance.
Multilayer ceramic capacitors described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 utilize barium titanate as a dielectric body, and achieve a high capacitance by increasing the relative permittivity of the dielectric body.
Moreover, a general electric double layer capacitor utilizes an electrolytic solution of, for example, diluted sulfuric acid as an electrolyte, and achieves a high relative permittivity by collecting ions of the electrolytic solution in a current collector having a large specific surface area such as activated carbon.